Question: Rewrite ${((4^{-4})(5^{-8}))^{5}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((4^{-4})(5^{-8}))^{5} = (4^{(-4)(5)})(5^{(-8)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-4})(5^{-8}))^{5}} = 4^{-20} \times 5^{-40}} $